talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Tales of Xillia Original Soundtrack
Tales of Xillia Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ エクシリア オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 7 septembre 2011. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba, qui effectue son premier album en solo, depuis le départ de Shinji Tamura. Pistes Édition régulière= Disque 1 #'Lord of Spirits' (精霊の主) #: #'Enshrined Spirit' (鎮座する精霊) #: #'Protected by the Four' (四大精霊の加護) #: #'Wishing for a Dear World' (愛しき世界を望みて) #: #'Rushing After School' (駆ける放課後) #: #'Tales of Xillia' (テイルズ オブ エクシリア) #: #'Spirit-lit Seat of Kings' (夜域に包まれる王都) #: #'Ambient Malice' (蔓延る悪意) #: #'Clenched Fist' (拳を握って) #: #'Delight in Victory' (勝利の喜び) #: #'Root of Evil' (悪の根源) #: #'Desperate Situation' (絶体絶命) #: #'Daring Sword' (決死の剣) #: #'Foreign Lands' (異国の大地) #: #'Covered Truth' (覆われた真実) #: #'Brief Rest' (つかの間の休息) #: #'Orchard Frontier' (暁に染まる山村) #: #'Rich in Nature' (溢れる自然) #: #'Life or Death' (生か死か) #: #'Losing the Battle' (戦い敗れて) #: #'Sanctum of the Spirits' (精霊の里) #: #'Overlapping Ripples' (重なり合う波紋) #: #'Creeping Shadow' (忍び寄る影) #: #'Captivated by the Journey' (旅に魅せられて) #: #'City of Hails and Farewells' (活気あふれる商業街) #: #'Unexpected Impact' (予期せぬ衝撃) #: #'Filled With Tenderness' (優しさに包まれて) #: #'Milla's Theme -The Mission-' (ミラのテーマ ～使命～) #: #'Illuminated by Sunlight' (陽光に照らされて) #: #'Isle of Quay and Quarry' (懐かしき故郷) #: #'Through the Silence' (静寂を行きて) #: #'Believe in Oneself' (己を信じて) #: Disque 2 #'Splendid Sword Dance' (その剣、華麗に舞って) #: #'Haunt of Fallen Heroes' (戦いのメッカ) #: #'Rumbling Melee' (乱戦乱舞！) #: #'Melancholic Memories' (憂鬱な記憶) #: #'The Daybreak Citadel' (山岳にそびえる覇王の都) #: #'Gaius's Theme -The Ruler-' (ガイアスのテーマ ～覇道～) #: #'Devil of the Sky' (空の暴れん坊) #: #'The Sea of Clouds Below' (眼下には雲海) #: #'Master of the Sky' (空の覇者) #: #'Soaking Presage' (滲む前兆) #: #'Blinking Decisive Fist' (その拳、瞬きの決断) #: #'Waves of Great Evil' (巨悪の波動) #: #'The King's Intrusion' (覇王の侵攻) #: #'Glimmered Palace' (宮殿の木漏れ日) #: #'Believe in One's Flag' (己が御旗を信じて) #: #'Indomitable Will' (不屈の意志) #: #'The Root of the Lives Taken Away' (奪われる命の根源) #: #'The Fleet Soaring the Skies' (空駆ける大艦隊) #: #'Invading Corps' (侵攻する兵団) #: #'Fire Rain in the Swamplands' (沼野に降る火の雨) #: #'Crumbling Under the Feet' (崩れ落ちる足下) #: #'Wandering Melee' (乱戦の行方！) #: #'Unstoppable Plan' (止まらぬ計画) #: #'Gin Weapon' (黒匣の兵器) #: #'All-Out War on the Sea' (海上の総力戦) #: #'The Moving Gigantic Ship' (動く巨大船) #: #'Her Treasure' (彼女の大切なこと) #: #'Disappearing into the Sea' (海に消えゆく) #: #'Words of the Genocide Spirit' (虐殺精霊の言葉) #: #'The Blocked World' (閉塞する世界) #: #'The Meaning of the Mission' (使命の意味) #: #'Between Tragedy and Hatred' (悲壮と憎悪の狭間で) #: Disque 3 #'Jude's Theme -Determination-' (ジュードのテーマ ～決意～) #: #'Indomitable Fists that Know No Equal' (不屈の拳に敵はなし) #: #'The Wavering Spirit World' (たゆたう精霊界) #: #'Beyond a Colorless World' (軋む世界を破りて) #: #'The Spyrix Metropolis' (異文明都市) #: #'The World Sinking into Darkness' (暗く沈む世界) #: #'My Sword Shall Open the Way' (道開く、我が剣) #: #'Builders of Another World' (異世界の建造群) #: #'Interstitial World' (狭間の世界) #: #'The Lance of Kresnik' (クルスニクの槍) #: #'Battle for a Future to Believe In' (信じる明日への戦い) #: #'Believe in People's Potential' (人の可能性を信じて) #: #'To a New Era' (新たな時代へ) #: #'Past and Present' (それぞれの歩み、そして今) #: #'Believe in Change' (変わっていけると信じて) #: #'Remote Labyrinth' (隔絶迷宮) #: #'Take Pride on Your Present Self' (今の自分に誇りを持って) #: |-| Édition limitée= Disque 1 #'Lord of Spirits' (精霊の主) #: #'Enshrined Spirit' (鎮座する精霊) #: #'Protected by the Four' (四大精霊の加護) #: #'Wishing for a Dear World' (愛しき世界を望みて) #: #'Rushing After School' (駆ける放課後) #: #'Tales of Xillia' (テイルズ オブ エクシリア) #: #'Spirit-lit Seat of Kings' (夜域に包まれる王都) #: #'Ambient Malice' (蔓延る悪意) #: #'Clenched Fist' (拳を握って) #: #'Delight in Victory' (勝利の喜び) #: #'Root of Evil' (悪の根源) #: #'Desperate Situation' (絶体絶命) #: #'Daring Sword' (決死の剣) #: #'Foreign Lands' (異国の大地) #: #'Covered Truth' (覆われた真実) #: #'Brief Rest' (つかの間の休息) #: #'Orchard Frontier' (暁に染まる山村) #: #'Rich in Nature' (溢れる自然) #: #'Life or Death' (生か死か) #: #'Losing the Battle' (戦い敗れて) #: #'Sanctum of the Spirits' (精霊の里) #: #'Overlapping Ripples' (重なり合う波紋) #: #'Creeping Shadow' (忍び寄る影) #: #'Captivated by the Journey' (旅に魅せられて) #: #'City of Hails and Farewells' (活気あふれる商業街) #: #'Unexpected Impact' (予期せぬ衝撃) #: #'Filled With Tenderness' (優しさに包まれて) #: #'Milla's Theme -The Mission-' (ミラのテーマ ～使命～) #: #'Illuminated by Sunlight' (陽光に照らされて) #: #'Isle of Quay and Quarry' (懐かしき故郷) #: #'Through the Silence' (静寂を行きて) #: #'Believe in Oneself' (己を信じて) #: Disque 2 #'Splendid Sword Dance' (その剣、華麗に舞って) #: #'Haunt of Fallen Heroes' (戦いのメッカ) #: #'Rumbling Melee' (乱戦乱舞！) #: #'Melancholic Memories' (憂鬱な記憶) #: #'The Daybreak Citadel' (山岳にそびえる覇王の都) #: #'Gaius's Theme -The Ruler-' (ガイアスのテーマ ～覇道～) #: #'Devil of the Sky' (空の暴れん坊) #: #'The Sea of Clouds Below' (眼下には雲海) #: #'Master of the Sky' (空の覇者) #: #'Soaking Presage' (滲む前兆) #: #'Blinking Decisive Fist' (その拳、瞬きの決断) #: #'Waves of Great Evil' (巨悪の波動) #: #'The King's Intrusion' (覇王の侵攻) #: #'Glimmered Palace' (宮殿の木漏れ日) #: #'Believe in One's Flag' (己が御旗を信じて) #: #'Indomitable Will' (不屈の意志) #: #'The Root of the Lives Taken Away' (奪われる命の根源) #: #'The Fleet Soaring the Skies' (空駆ける大艦隊) #: #'Invading Corps' (侵攻する兵団) #: #'Fire Rain in the Swamplands' (沼野に降る火の雨) #: #'Crumbling Under the Feet' (崩れ落ちる足下) #: #'Wandering Melee' (乱戦の行方！) #: #'Unstoppable Plan' (止まらぬ計画) #: #'Gin Weapon' (黒匣の兵器) #: #'All-Out War on the Sea' (海上の総力戦) #: #'The Moving Gigantic Ship' (動く巨大船) #: #'Her Treasure' (彼女の大切なこと) #: #'Disappearing into the Sea' (海に消えゆく) #: #'Words of the Genocide Spirit' (虐殺精霊の言葉) #: #'The Blocked World' (閉塞する世界) #: #'The Meaning of the Mission' (使命の意味) #: #'Between Tragedy and Hatred' (悲壮と憎悪の狭間で) #: Disque 3 #'Jude's Theme -Determination-' (ジュードのテーマ ～決意～) #: #'Indomitable Fists that Know No Equal' (不屈の拳に敵はなし) #: #'The Wavering Spirit World' (たゆたう精霊界) #: #'Beyond a Colorless World' (軋む世界を破りて) #: #'The Spyrix Metropolis' (異文明都市) #: #'The World Sinking into Darkness' (暗く沈む世界) #: #'My Sword Shall Open the Way' (道開く、我が剣) #: #'Builders of Another World' (異世界の建造群) #: #'Interstitial World' (狭間の世界) #: #'The Lance of Kresnik' (クルスニクの槍) #: #'Battle for a Future to Believe In' (信じる明日への戦い) #: #'Believe in People's Potential' (人の可能性を信じて) #: #'To a New Era' (新たな時代へ) #: #'Past and Present' (それぞれの歩み、そして今) #: #'Believe in Change' (変わっていけると信じて) #: #'Remote Labyrinth' (隔絶迷宮) #: #'Take Pride on Your Present Self' (今の自分に誇りを持って) #: Disque 4 #'First Press Bonus Track' (初回限定盤ボーナストラック) #:Contient une entrevue avec les voix japonaises de Jude Mathis et Milla Maxwell. Galerie Édition régulière= |-| Édition limitée= Catégorie:Albums Tales of Xillia